


Sex With You

by Descaladumidera



Series: With You [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O typical behaviour, Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Avengers are good bros, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Stephen, Omegaverse, Porn with Feelings, omega!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera
Summary: “Are you seriously having a movie night without me? I’m wounded!”Stephen yelped in surprise and turned around, much like everyone else in the room, only to see Tony standing in the doorway. He was clad in a business suit, glasses perched on his nose, hands in the pockets of his slacks. All in all he was looking damn fine and Stephen hated himself for even thinking about it. Tony’s hair was fluffy like always, albeit a bit more gray than the last time he had seen the alpha, and his goatee was meticulously clean-cut. If Stephen had a bit less control over himself, he would drool.





	Sex With You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the long awaited sequel is here! You should read [Safe With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176793) first, otherwise this fic won't make that much sense. *can finally die now*
> 
> Also, please subscribe to the series if you like this! I plan on writing more in this verse!
> 
> And a big, fat thank you to [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/profile) for betaing this little monster!

It had been several weeks now since his very embarrassing breakdown in front of Tony, and Stephen had done his best to avoid the other man. He had spent is last three heats at Kamar-Taj, hoping that nobody would look for him, hoping that Tony would forget about his pitiful display.

Not for the first time Stephen hated being an omega, hated being so dependent on alphas, on a pack, hated the second gender in general. It was unnecessary and humiliating. There was no other word for it. _Humiliating_. It was humiliating how he lost control over his body, how he begged for any alpha to knot him, how his biology drove him crazy every time, wanting him to mate the very first alpha that crossed his path.

Stephen thought he might be sick if he didn’t get his mind off of the matter.

With a tired sigh he stepped through a portal right into the compound, knowing full well that Tony wouldn’t be there. The alpha had to be at a meeting in Shanghai and Stephen wanted to take the chance to bond with the rest of the pack at their weekly movie night. It was always nice to sit together and watch silly movies, while Peter curled up against him.

Stephen even admitted lately that he liked having the younger omega around, liked how Peter latched onto him and scented him, liked how his instincts immediately went to _protect_ and _family_, whenever Peter was around. It was soothing and felt like home and that was something Stephen hadn’t had since his childhood.

Since Donna had died.

His gloomy thoughts were interrupted by a very enthusiastic omega crashing into him, making him take a step back with an _oof_, before he wrapped his arms around Peter. A smile graced his face as the young man began to babble excitedly.

“Stephen! It’s so good to see you! I missed you, you haven’t been here in forever and Tony is gone and Wanda doesn’t like cuddles and the betas always push me away and Steve and Bucky are usually busy with missions and I really, _really_ missed you!” Peter didn’t make the impression that he needed to take a breath anytime soon and so Stephen let him prattle on and on, the smile never slipping from his face.

With a gentle nudge he stirred the teenager towards one of the couches by the TV, nodding and throwing affirmative sounds in now and again. Peter happily told him about his week at school and about his friends and about the coming decathlon championship.

“Will you be there? Oh, please! That would be so awesome! You know, people still don’t believe me when I say that I have a Stark Internship and that I know the Avengers.” He ended his babbling with a sigh and a sad look, before breaking into a smile again as he pressed against Stephen’s side.

Stephen smiled indulgently and wrapped an arm around the teenager, much like Tony would do. He shook his head, clearing it of the image of the man he really didn’t want to think about. “Of course I will come. Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said and Peter beamed.

They snuggled on the couch together and talked a bit, waiting for the others to arrive. Peter was already wearing one of his pyjamas—Iron Man ones, Stephen noticed. Stephen would change into his own as soon as one of the others got here to keep the young omega company.

He didn’t have to wait too long. A few minutes later Clint, Natasha and Scott sauntered into the room, all of them ready for movie night. While Clint and Natasha wore simple pyjama pants with comfortable, slightly ratty tee-shirts, Scott had gone with an adult-sized onesie. With ants on it. Stephen lifted an eyebrow, but the man only grinned at him and winked. Stephen snorted.

“If you’ll excuse me, Peter, these robes aren’t really that comfortable for movie night,” he said and stood up. The cloak, until now settled comfortably on his shoulders, shook itself free and floated away from him to lie down over Peter, drowning him in red fabric. The omega made a muffled sound that reminded Stephen of an outraged _hey_, but he didn’t stay to see if Peter made it out from under the cloak.

He opened a portal into his own room at the compound and quickly changed into his own pyjama pants and an old, white tee-shirt, before joining the others in the common area again.

It didn’t take long for the rest of them to arrive after Stephen had settled on the couch again, right next to Peter. The younger omega had latched onto him immediately, his nose pressed to Stephen’s neck, scenting him. Peter did that a lot lately, especially since that one heat that had had Stephen knocked flat on his ass. Maybe it was a protective streak—wouldn’t be odd if you took into consideration that Peter was getting closer and closer to adulthood. Only a few more years. Of course he would start being more protective over his pack members.

“Hey, squirt, which movie do you want to watch?” Clint asked, lounging on the other couch, head pillowed in Natasha’s lap, legs thrown over Scott’s, his feet resting on the armrest. The other two betas didn’t seem to mind the lapful of archer, who was lazily zapping through the channels. He could have simply asked FRIDAY to do the job for him, but Stephen suspected it was an ingrained action, brought over from his family that didn’t have an AI running their farm. Laura would probably flip her shit if someone dared to technify her house too much. For a beta she had a lot of alpha tendencies, and even Steve backed off when she got angry (okay, everyone backed off when Laura Barton got angry—she was one scary woman).

Peter hummed in thought, and then decided, “_Moana_?” It was more of a tentative question, but Peter should know by now that nobody could say _no_ to their baby omega. Which was proven by Natasha ordering FRIDAY to queue up _Moana_, shooting Steve a sharp look, who had rolled his eyes at the suggestion. Not that Steve would deny Peter anything, but Stephen suspected that his patience was running low with all the Disney movies they’d watched lately. It made him smile as he buried his nose in the kid’s curls, inhaling deeply.

“Let me get some popcorn first,” Carol said and stood up, before the film started to play. Approving murmurs were heard from the couches and the floor, where Hope and Sam had made themselves at home, sharing a bar of chocolate between them. Carol just rolled her eyes fondly, and Stephen would’ve offered his help if Peter wasn’t cuddled up to him, holding him in place with his superhuman strength.

Luckily Carol was an alpha of actions, not words, and came back a few minutes later with four bowls of popcorn, distributing them between their pack, before she sat back down next to Rhodey, quickly scenting her mate. Rhodey just grinned and took the last bowl from her with a kiss to her cheek, which made her shove him playfully, so he tumbled into Bruce, who grumbled at them good-naturedly, before stealing the bowl of popcorn for himself and digging in.

Stephen watched this interaction with a smile on his face and the feeling of _home_ in his veins. This was good. This was _family_.

“Yes, you are all disgustingly cute, can we finally watch the movie? _Please_?” Peter whined into Stephen’s neck and Stephen couldn’t help himself but whack him gently over the head, reprimanding him for his tone. Peter scooted back and looked at Stephen like he had betrayed him and thrown him to the wolves. “Did you just _hit_ me?”

Stephen snorted. “I barely touched your head, you drama queen,” he said, humor lacing his voice as he wrapped an arm around the younger omega and dragged him back against his chest, catching the small grin Peter was shooting him. “Mind your tone,” he couldn’t help but say and Peter sighed, but nodded.

The kid wiggled, until he was comfortable. “Sorry. I just … I miss Tony. It has been _so_ long since we had movie night with him and I barely remember his scent,” Peter explained and sounded so heartbroken that the alphas immediately emitted soothing pheromones. Probably not even on purpose if you asked Stephen.

It still bothered him enough that he scrunched up his nose and addressed Steve, Bucky and Carol, “You’re stinking up the room.”

Stephen didn’t know why, but he really couldn’t stand the smell of alphas since that dreadful heat. And maybe Tony’s name being thrown into the room made him uncomfortable as well—not that he would ever admit it.

Steve and Bucky stayed silent, but Carol raised an eyebrow. “Watch it, Stephen,” she said, a hint of alpha voice in her words, and Stephen stiffened. He hated when his nature was used against him, but he also knew that he had been pushing it the last few weeks and that Carol had the right to reprimand him. Didn’t mean that he had to like it.

A growl escaped his lips, but Peter’s grip on him tightened and the young omega started to purr softly, making Stephen relax in a matter of seconds. Immediately, shame overcame him and he looked down at his lap. “Apologies,” he whispered, voice hoarse with embarrassment.

An awkward silence fell over the room, when neither Carol nor the other two alphas acknowledged his apology and Stephen felt bad. He had been on edge lately, had snapped at the alphas and barely tolerated the betas most of the time. It wasn’t like him. Since his accident he had been of a patient nature, had rarely lost his temper, except when he had been under extreme stress. It was unheard of.

And now the only people he was comfortable to be around were Peter and Wanda. _Omegas_, his ever helpful brain supplied, and he had to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

Before he could get lost in self-loathing, Peter piped up again and demanded for the movie to be played. “_Now_,” he said and there was no room to argue. The kid’s sensitive nature probably couldn’t handle a full blown fight right now, and he was always iffy if anyone attacked Stephen. Not that Stephen didn’t deserve it right now, but Peter was damn protective. It was quite adorable.

They settled in and got comfortable, popcorn crunching could be heard, and the Disney logo—_finally_—appeared on screen. Now it was like every movie night at the compound, and Stephen let his muscles loosen, relaxing into the couch with Peter in his arms.

“Are you seriously having a movie night without me? I’m wounded!”

Stephen yelped in surprise and turned around, much like everyone else in the room, only to see Tony standing in the doorway. He was clad in a business suit, glasses perched on his nose, hands in the pockets of his slacks. All in all he was looking damn fine and Stephen hated himself for even thinking about it. Tony’s hair was fluffy like always, albeit a bit more gray than the last time he had seen the alpha, and his goatee was meticulously clean-cut. If Stephen had a bit less control over himself, he would drool.

Okay, that was probably because of the alpha’s scent which hadn’t been this prominent for Stephen in a long time. And the fact that he associated it with safety, and his heat. He groaned silently, wishing himself to be anywhere but here right now.

Peter, luckily, didn’t notice Stephen’s distress. He had perked up considerably since Tony had entered the room, a smile splitting his young face. “Tony! You’re back!” He yelled and jumped over the back of the couch, making Stephen jealous of his young and athletic body (and super strength), barrelling right into Tony’s chest. The alpha let out a huff, but embraced Peter soon enough.

The image and the happy pheromones flooding the room made Stephen smile as he watched the young omega purr happily, all the while scenting Tony thoroughly. Having been separated for three weeks now had left the quickly maturing omega desperate for his father figure. And as much as Stephen had tried to be there for Peter, he couldn’t project the security an alpha provided. Peter could’ve sought out Steve, Bucky, or Carol (or Thor if he wasn’t gallivanting around the universe with his brother and the Guardians), sure, but his heart belonged to Tony.

While Tony and Peter shared their heartfelt moment, Stephen tried to sneakily make his exit. He really didn’t need to be in the same room as the other man—he couldn’t. It would drive him mad, would make him do things he’d regret later on. Like yelling at the alpha. Or crying from embarrassment and humiliation. Or leaving the Avengers.

Stephen needed this pack. They had given him another home, a family, a place to feel safe in and be himself. They didn’t judge nor did they pity him. Of course he still had Kamar-Taj and he loved Wong like a brother, but he couldn’t leave altogether. He couldn’t leave Peter. He would miss the young omega far too much, and enduring Tony’s presence would be a sacrifice Stephen would have to make in order to keep the pup.

But right now Peter needed Tony more than Stephen needed Peter and so he decided to do the cowardly thing and make himself scarce. It would be sad to miss movie night, but he couldn’t stay. He physically _couldn’t_. It made him go crazy just thinking about the alpha; smelling him made his stomach churn, made his hackles rise, and his heart beat faster. He could already feel his breath hitching, and his hands started to tremble even worse than usual.

Stephen swallowed.

_No, definitely not staying_, he decided, and searched for his sling-ring in his pants’ pockets, until his fingers touched the cold metal. A relieved sigh escaped him. For a short moment he thought he had forgotten the ring in his room, but holding it in his hand made him relax significantly.

He put it on after two tries what with the shaking of his hands getting worse and worse, but he managed. Now he only needed to open a portal under him and … vanish.

“Are you leaving, Stephen?”

And suddenly all eyes were on him.

_Damn you, Scott. And here I thought I liked you_, Stephen thought and panic flitted through his body. But he kept his face carefully blank as excuse after excuse went through his mind and he tried to pick the most logical one. “I forgot something at the Sanctum.” The lie left his mouth smoothly.

“Whatever it is, we probably have it here,” Tony said and let go of Peter, stirring the kid back to the couch and plopping down onto it, right after Peter had taken a seat. Stephen’s whole body went rigid at Tony’s close proximity and the accompanying smell.

_Alpha!_ Stephen’s head screamed in protest and in lust as he fought himself to relax. He failed.

Tony seemed to realize that something was wrong and cocked his head, one eyebrow raised. “You feeling alright there, Stranger?” The alpha asked, looking over the rims of his glasses right at Stephen, who did his best to not avoid that intense gaze. If he looked down now, it would mean submission, and Stephen hated nothing more than to be a victim of his nature. He was strong! He shouldn’t be an omega! It was maddening.

“I’m fine,” he bit out, teeth clenched, fists balled so hard that his hands hurt, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his palms. He would regret it tomorrow, would have to bathe his hands in hot water, trying to soothe them. But right now he had to suppress every urge to climb into Tony’s lap and press his nose against the alpha’s scent gland.

_Ugh. No. Absolutely not!_

“Yeah, you don’t look fine. Care to share with the class? Forgot your toothbrush and now you fear that Clint used yours while you weren’t here?” Tony smirked, one arm slung around Peter’s shoulders, who was now cuddled against the alpha. Stephen had rarely seen an omega so attached to an alpha who wasn’t their mate or immediate family—but this was also a rather _different_ pack. It was found family.

Clint let out a huff of laughter, rolling his eyes at the accusation. “You know perfectly well that I only use Cap’s toothbrush!”

“What?” Steve’s head snapped to Clint and he glared, but the beta only grinned smugly, winking back at Steve.

Stephen took a deep breath, trying to tune out the overwhelming sensation of _too many people_ and _too close to Tony_. It didn’t work well. He was still stiff as a plank, his heartbeat running new records. “I need to get a book. I just had an idea of what could have caused the rift between our universe and the _Darkforce Dimension_. Need to look it up, so it won’t happen again.” Okay, it was a bad lie, but Stephen’s mind wasn’t in the game right now. His hands hurt, but the pain could barely keep his thoughts straight, his proximity to Tony far too distracting.

The others shot him doubtful looks, but nobody called him out on his obvious lie. It even seemed like Wanda was looking at him with something akin of pity. Stephen winced internally. It must be pretty obvious to the other omega what was happening right now.

He sighed and flexed his hands, his face scrunching up at the flaring pain shooting through his fingers, down into his arms. But he fought through it, going through the motions to create a portal, before he waved with a forced smile and an apology on his lips.

As soon as he stepped through the portal and into the Sanctum, he took a deep breath. His shoulders sagged and his whole posture relaxed. He was safe.

“Well, now that we’re alone, care to explain why you’re avoiding me?”

Stephen turned around. Tony stood where the portal had just been, arms crossed.

_Damn._

Pretending to be annoyed—because, honestly, he was mostly tired and his senses were going through the roof—Stephen rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. It was a hard feat to compose himself, but he took a deep breath and looked at Tony. At the _alpha_. “Why did you follow me?”

Tony took a step closer and Stephen fought the urge to either run away or towards the other man, the omega in him yearning for the touch of the alpha, yearning for skin on skin, yearning for soft lips on his, while his rational side wanted to put distance between himself and Tony. It was almost as if he was going into heat again, which was nearly impossible.

“I already told you,” Tony answered, and took off his sunglasses. He looked tired and Stephen’s shoulders fell. “What did I do to you that you are hell-bent on avoiding me? It feels like I didn’t see you for months and, frankly, it’s tiring. I want the pack to be working together and that won’t happen if there is tension between its members—namely between us.” He really did sound exhausted.

Stephen shook his head. “I’m not—”

“Oh, cut the bullshit, Stephen!” Tony interrupted him rudely, voice raised, and Stephen flinched. Immediately the alpha took a step back, hands up, voice going soft. Calming pheromones seeped through the air and Stephen had a hard time suppressing a whine. “Stephen … Please tell me what’s going on with you. I want to help.”

The words made Stephen go into defense mode faster than someone could say _Eye of Agamotto_. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, fixed his eyes on Tony, and growled softly. “What if I don’t want your help?” He snapped, irritated. He didn’t need help! He had everything under control, thank you very much!

“Stephen!”

“Tony!”

They were like children, Stephen realized, but he could hardly care right now. He wanted nothing more than for Tony to be gone. The alpha was producing pheromones like there was no tomorrow, stinking up Stephen’s private chambers, which irked the omega even more. He wouldn’t be able to sleep there—not without airing out the room.

Of course he could simply create a portal right under the alpha, but he knew how deeply scared of magic Tony still was. As much as Stephen wanted him gone, he didn’t want to cause a panic attack. He knew well enough how bad those could get.

A tired sigh left him. “Please, just … _leave_.”

“No.”

Stephen exploded. “_No_? You are forgetting that you are in _my_ home, even in _my private room_! If I want to be left alone, you _leave me alone_ or I will make you!” He was seething, breathing hard, his hands still hurting, but the pain did nothing to impede Stephen right now. Not even the pheromones clogging the room could redirect his mind, completely fixated on the alpha standing three feet away from him.

He could feel his blood boiling, could feel his whole body trembling with suppressed rage, his teeth showing, his own angry pheromones mixing with Tony’s calming ones. It was a chemical mix ready to explode.

And Tony didn’t do the right thing. He didn’t leave. Instead he had the gal to come closer, and closer, and closer, until they stood chest to chest. Stephen noted with grim satisfaction the height difference between them. He was towering over Tony by half a head, looking down at him, while whiskey-brown eyes shot daggers at him.

“I. Am. Not. Leaving.” Tony emphasized each word, his teeth clenched as well, his body coiled tight, like a spring.

They had clashed in the beginning, just like this. Nobody had believed they’d get along, but they did, in the end. They had even become close friends, had enjoyed each other’s banter, each other’s wit and sarcasm. It had been a match made in heaven. But it seemed like they were back to square one right now, shouting at each other, close to throttling one another. It gave Stephen a headache.

Without taking his eyes off of Tony, Stephen shot back, “Yes, you will. I swear, I will open a portal and push you through!”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Tony’s voice was dangerously low, and a shiver ran down Stephen’s spine. He could feel goosebumps breaking out on his skin and the omega in him keened, wanting the alpha to not be mad, wanting to please him, cuddle up to him, scent him.

Stephen didn’t let his nature get the better of him. Not this time.

Instead he took the tiniest step forwards, his nose brushing against Tony’s as he spoke, “Try me, Stark.”

The alpha’s scent was invading his senses, far too close to be comfortable, making Stephen itch and want to step back, but he didn’t. He couldn’t back down now, not in his own home. Not to an alpha. Not to _Tony_. He wanted to scream, wanted to curl up in his bed and be cuddled to sleep by the cloak. But he didn’t move an inch, standing his ground. His hands were balled into fists once again, the metal rods in his bones sending spikes of pain through his fingers, like little electric bolts.

Tony was seething with anger and rage, his scent changing drastically. It was encompassing Stephen now, pressing down on him, making him want to submit. But Stephen was stubborn. He wouldn’t budge.

And it hit Stephen—Tony was using his alpha status to force Stephen to submit, his omega nature automatically wanting to offer his neck, to show that he was lower than the alpha. _No!_ He thought, eyes wide. Tony would never do that, would he?

Stephen’s breathing came fast and he could feel sweat on his brow. The edges of his sight were blurring, like a badly adjusted camera lens, and he swallowed hard. This was not good. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his bearings together, but his nose twitched with the scent of overwhelming alpha pheromones, pressing down on him harder and harder.

“Stephen?” Tony’s voice sounded slightly panicked and there were hands on his shoulders—he was swaying. They kept him steady, held him close, pressed his nose against a scent gland and the scent _changed_ all of a sudden. Now it were calming pheromones again and Stephen’s head was swimming with the quickly changing smells, tears pooling in his eyes in his frustration as he couldn’t control his body’s reactions. He groaned.

“Get away from me, _alpha_!” He spat out with enough venom it could’ve killed an elephant, and physically pushed Tony away from him, his already hurting hands burning with the sudden pressure and movement.

A hurt look flashed across Tony’s face, but was carefully masked in the split of a second. Stephen chose to ignore it, not wanting to have to deal with the alpha’s emotions, too, on top of his own confusing cocktail of feelings. On the one hand he wanted Tony close, wanted to curl against that strong alpha body, but on the other hand he wanted to be alone, wanted to get a grip on himself, wanted to clear his head.

Tony heaved a sigh and Stephen noticed that the alpha tried to catch his eye, so he humored him and chanced a look into those whiskey-browns. “Stephen? Can we talk? Please?” Tony sounded so unsure, so uncertain of himself. And he didn’t exude aggressive pheromones anymore, all the smells toned down to a normal level.

Stephen sighed as well, now looking away. Tony looked _too honest_ and he couldn’t stand it. But they needed to do this, didn’t they? Tiredly he rubbed his temples and sat down on his bed, motioning for Tony to do the same. The other man plopped down with the grace of a newly born kitten, but kept a respectful distance. “Talk,” Stephen prompted, not wasting any more time. It was getting late and he felt fatigue gnaw at him.

Tony took a deep breath. “You’ve been avoiding me. Care to explain why?”

“No.” No, Stephen definitely didn’t want to admit that he felt somehow strongly for the alpha next to him, didn’t want to admit that his omega nature got the better of him this time, didn’t want to admit that he yearned to be fucked, to be held, to be cared for. Hell, he had even caught himself dragging all the spare bedding in the Sanctum to his room to nest!

“You are not making this easy.”

“I’m not an easy man to be around,” Stephen countered softly, something he had made clear from the beginning when he had been asked to join the Avengers.

He could feel the bed shift as Tony scooted closer, but still not touching. “That’s not true. I like having you around and I don’t want this to change. So let’s just address the elephant in the room: You’ve been weird with me since we spent your heat together,” Tony put it bluntly out in the open and Stephen winced under the weight of the truth.

He didn’t answer, keeping his mouth tightly shut, his lips a thin, white line.

“There is no shame in it, you know? I won’t see you as anything less than the incredible man you are,” Tony coaxed gently, but he didn’t use his pheromones for once. Just his own, calming presence that made Stephen relax slightly, his hunched shoulders slouching down, his whole, rigid posture crumbling.

“I hate it,” he admitted, his voice barely audible, his eyes locked on the hands in his lap. They trembled worse than on most days, courtesy of his own stupid actions this evening. He could feel every little metal rod shift in his bones, could imagine the chafing sound they made. It made him shudder and clench his fists tighter.

But suddenly there was another pair of hands, carefully prying his own apart, stretching his aching fingers. A pained hiss escaped Stephen and he had to fight to not draw his hands back, to not bury them against his chest, hiding them from the world. But Tony was so gentle, his strong fingers massaging Stephen’s, easing the pain, until there was only a dull pounding left. It made him breathe easier, made him relax more.

He looked at Tony. “Thank you.”

Tony only smiled and drew back again, giving Stephen space. The omega in him purred, wanting to scent, wanting to thank the alpha properly. But Stephen wouldn’t let his actions be dictated by his biology. Not right now. He was still in control and that was the only really good feeling he had for himself. Apart from somehow being calmed down by Tony’s presence.

Which the alpha promptly destroyed. “So, you gonna talk about it or not? Because I honestly don’t know what I did wrong,” Tony prodded at the sore spot again, digging into Stephen’s insecurities with precise accuracy.

Stephen scowled, “As I said, I _don’t_ want to talk about it, but that is apparently too much for your simple mind!” Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have snapped at Tony. Maybe.

Tony didn’t seem to appreciate his tone, a frown creasing his features as he regarded Stephen with a dark look, a low growl, barely audible, building in his throat. “I tried to be nice here, but your attitude is grating on my nerves, Strange! For weeks you’ve been avoiding me—hell, I don’t even know why! You keep running whenever I enter a room, you don’t go on missions I’m on, in team meetings you sit as far away from me as possible and slip out the moment they’re over! And I can’t, for the life of me, tell why you’re doing this! Did I do anything wrong? Did I hurt you? Tell me or Cap will have my head if we don’t get our act together!”

“Oh, it’s all about your precious Captain America then, huh? Well, then go and fuck _him_ if you want his approval so badly!” Stephen exploded, his vision turning red in anger. And he didn’t even know why he was angry and yelling at Tony. Usually it was him who wanted to talk things through like adults. In his opinion arguments like this didn’t help, they only furthered animosity and didn’t work up to a solution.

But now? Well, he didn’t even have an excuse. He only knew he wanted to yell at Tony, wanted to hurt him, wanted him _gone_.

He expected Tony to take his leave and never talk to Stephen again. But instead the other exploded right back into his face, yelling, “Why would I want to fuck _Steve_ of all people?! Why would you even think that?! I just want us to be a team! A fucking _team_, Strange! And I’d rather fuck _you_, because you’ve been giving me blue balls for weeks now! Damn, you have no idea how much I want to bury my knot in your tight ass, how much I want to fuck you senseless! But you won’t even talk to me, you won’t even wait until I could ask you out on a date! No, Mr. _I’m-An-Omega-And-I-Can’t-Trust-Alphas_ has to make a run for it, because he’s what? Embarrassed? _Why_ even?”

Tony was breathing hard, his face red with anger, as he stared at Stephen, whose eyes went wide at the alpha’s words. He could feel himself start to tremble, the omega in him not afraid but exceptionally horny, _because the alpha wanted him_. It was such a powerful feeling and Stephen nearly keened. Damn, he needed to get himself under control—and reply!

But he kept sitting there and staring into those expressive eyes, his mouth dry and open, but no words came out. He was, actually, speechless.

Until he wasn’t.

With a bravery that he wasn’t used to, he surged forwards, crashing his mouth against Tony’s. All the pent-up energy, all the humiliation and embarrassment he had put himself through, all the wanting and yearning, all the late-night masturbation with Tony’s face in mind, was poured into this one, desperate kiss. It wasn’t pretty or refined, their lips crashed in a nearly painful way, their teeth clashed, Stephen’s tongue pressed against closed lips, seeking for entrance that wasn’t granted.

And then he was pushed away. Not forcefully, but with strong arms and steady hands. He kept staring at Tony’s mouth wantonly, at those red lips and the faint trail of saliva. He whined, a pitiful sound that he had never wanted to hear again out of his mouth. But he couldn’t stop it, his instincts taking over, wanting the alpha, wanting him completely.

“Stop there! You can’t just kiss me,” Tony said, voice earnest and steady, and Stephen looked up, meeting the other’s eyes, which gazed fondly at him. There was a hint of a smile in them, but also determination. “I respected your boundaries when you were in heat, I didn’t fuck you without _your_ consent, so you don’t go around, kissing me without _my_ consent. Are we on the same page?”

Stephen swallowed and took a deep breath. He needed to get himself under control and fast. Because the thing was—Tony was right. Everyone always assumed that alphas always gave their consent, because society made you think that alphas always wanted sex, only thought about burying their dicks in the next best omega. But that wasn’t true and Stephen should know better.

He hung his head in shame and mumbled an apology. His mind was a mess, his thoughts all over the place, mixing with his emotions, making him ready to do stupid things without thinking. He hated it, hated it so much.

“Look at me, Stephen,” Tony said softly and nudged his chin up with two fingers, so Stephen had to once again lock eyes with Tony. “You have no idea how much I want this. I wasn’t lying when I said you gave me blue balls,” he chuckled, a hint of pink on his cheeks, “but I want you to want this, too. Not your omega, but _you_.”

Stephen was actually speechless. Here Tony was sitting, right next to him, one of the most powerful alphas on the planet, a man desired by so many, and he had chosen _Stephen_ of all people. Broken, tactless Stephen Strange, an omega no one wanted, an omega who wanted no one in return. But maybe he wanted Tony. Maybe he wanted this tender, thoughtful alpha, who took his feelings into consideration.

Maybe he should try.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked tentatively, one hand coming up to hold Tony’s that was still lodged under his chin, his fingers embracing the strong hand, holding it with the slightest of touches. As much as he wanted to grab the man’s hand and never let it go, his own still hurt, despite the massage they had gotten earlier.

Tony cocked his head and smirked, before he pressed their lips together. Stephen was a bit shocked, but pleasantly so, reciprocating in kind. As his eyes slipped shut, he concentrated on the feeling alone. On Tony’s lips against his, slightly chapped, but soft nonetheless. They moved against each other, mouths open, tongues touching, saliva running down their chins in their eager quest to keep up with each other.

At one point Stephen felt his back hit the mattress, felt the comforting weight of Tony on top of him, one leg pressed between Stephen’s, thigh touching his rapidly hardening dick. He gasped into the kiss, his hands grabbing Tony’s hair to keep him right there, his mouth working, while his hips stuttered against the alpha’s leg.

The air smelled of arousal, heavy pheromones weighing down on them, invading Stephen’s senses, making him moan against those plush lips. He could feel his cock, hard in his pants, his pyjama bottoms giving way to the growing member. And there was the smell of sweet slick coming from him, he could feel it building in his hole, could feel how it trickled out, staining his pants, soaking the mattress.

Tony’s deep inhale was audible, a possessive growl in the alpha’s throat, as his hands found their way to Stephen’s hips, gripping them so tightly they were likely to leave bruises. Not that Stephen cared right now. He was too caught up in his own head, too deep into the fact that Tony was on top of him, kissing him, _wanting_ him. It made him shiver and gasp and rock his hips in a desperate attempt to get off.

“Please, _alpha_,” he pleaded, not giving his mouth permission to speak, but his instincts were taking over, despite him not being in heat. And it made him angry once again, frustration gnawing at him. He hated not being able to control his nature, to control his body in these situations. A whine was ripped from his throat at the realisation that he, once again, was at the mercy of an alpha.

Tony stopped. Stephen keened. Why didn’t the alpha continue? Didn’t he want him? Did he do something wrong?

“Hey, I’ve got you. Stephen, snap out of it, please?” Tony whispered, his right hand now on Stephen’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. And Stephen could feel his head clearing, could feel his hazed mind grasping at reality again.

He shook his head and sat up, Tony now kneeling next to him, smiling. “All good there, Stranger?”

Stephen took a deep breath and shook his head again. “No. I … I hate losing control like this, Tony. It makes me feel weak and … I just hate being an omega.” His voice was shaking and he hid his face in his hands, not trusting himself with looking at Tony right now. He feared he would lose it again, would beg the alpha to take him, to fuck his brains out. And as much as he wanted Tony, he wanted to be lucid while having sex with the alpha. “I hate my nature and my instinct to submit. There is a reason I always want to be in control.”

Tony leaned in and kissed his cheek and the gesture was so tender and intimate that Stephen couldn’t help but lean into the touch, sighing in pleasure. There was a smile tugging on his lips.

“We don’t need to do this. Hell, Stephen, I just want to be with you, maybe even take you on a date first. I didn’t plan on having sex with you right away,” Tony soothed and kept his pheromones at a minimum. Stephen knew how hard it was with all their emotions flying around. He himself barely had his scent under control, and so he simply grabbed Tony’s face and pressed it against his scent gland, much like the alpha had done to him.

Immediately Tony relaxed, inhaling deeply, hands finding purchase on Stephen’s shoulders as he took the omega in.

When Tony finally drew back, he looked at Stephen, and for once, Stephen didn’t hold back, meeting his eyes immediately. Somehow he felt better, like he had needed to know that Tony was as human as him. That an alpha needed comfort, too, needed to feel safe, too. And Stephen’s heart swelled at the knowledge that he had just provided safety for Tony.

“We’re good, Stephen. May I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Their mouths met again, tongues dancing, lips moving, eyes closing, until they were lying down, next to each other, getting lost in touches and kisses and silent gasps.

“I have an idea,” Tony said, after they had kissed their lips red and raw, saliva like spiderwebs between them. And Stephen looked into those brown eyes, getting lost in them just a bit, while his hand rested on Tony’s hip, thumb rubbing small circles on warm skin.

He hummed in answer, using his other hand to get rid of the drool, smearing it on the sheets, which earned him a disgusted look from Tony. But Stephen just smirked and shrugged and gestured for the other to say what he wanted to say.

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. “We are, obviously, aroused. And we both want this to get further. Am I on the right track here? Stop me if I’m wrong,” he said and stopped, but Stephen just kept listening, humming softly and giving a nod. He had a better grasp on his feelings now, maybe because he had calmed down—who knew? “Okay. How about _you_ are in control? You can ride me, can decide how fast we go, can stop whenever. Sound good?”

Stephen wanted to answer, but nothing came. He stared at Tony with wide eyes and an open mouth. Never in his life had he met an alpha who would willingly give up control—to an omega nonetheless! It was baffling and Stephen had to shake his head to clear it, asking, “What?”

“You’re scared of losing control. I’m giving it to you,” Tony simply explained. Stephen kept staring.

A soft kiss was pressed to his lips and Tony smiled. “I’m gone on you, Stephen Strange, and I want you to enjoy this. I don’t care, okay? As I said, I just want to be with you. But I also want to bury my knot in you, because, frankly, my dick is _aching_.”

Stephen snorted, feeling a laugh bubbling up in his chest at Tony’s forwardness. Okay, yes, he liked the alpha, so what? He could do this. “I’d like that,” he said, eyes twinkling, his pheromones screaming _happiness_. And he could see Tony react to the change in smell, his eyes going wide, pupils dilated, as the smell of arousal once again filled the room.

It aroused Tony when Stephen was happy. _Oh_, Stephen thought. And smiled, before he kissed Tony again. And again. And again. He started at his lips, peppering small kisses along his cheeks, his temples, his eyes and nose, only to end up at his mouth again. “You’re a weird alpha.”

“I’m one of a kind,” Tony replied with a wink and grabbed Stephen to flip them, so the omega was straddling him. “And now get on with it, I’m horny.”

“No, actually, you’re a mood killer,” Stephen countered immediately and rolled his eyes.

Slick had pooled in his briefs and they were uncomfortably sticky against his ass, so his first action was to take them off, chucking them on the ground, together with his pyjama bottoms, leaving him only in his top. There was some shame bubbling up inside him knowing that Tony was seeing him like this, dick fully erect, slick leaking out of his hole and into Tony’s lap.

But he could feel Tony’s own hard cock against his naked thigh, could smell the arousal in the air, could see the want in the alpha’s face, the pure agony of holding back. It made him feel powerful, and gave him confidence, so he got rid of the last bit of clothing covering his skin.

“I’m at a disadvantage here,” he smirked and tugged at Tony’s clothes, the once immaculate—now wrinkled—suit still covering the alpha’s body.

Tony didn’t answer. Instead his eyes roamed over Stephen’s naked body, making him squirm uncomfortably under the intense gaze. But when the other man’s hands joined the journey, moving over pale flesh, fingers dancing over quivering skin, Stephen couldn’t help but gasp and close his eyes, his cock giving a wanton twitch, slick oozing out of him faster than before. The air was filled with his overwhelmingly sweet smell, making him dizzy when it mixed with the alpha’s musk, the cry for sex loud and clear in the room.

“Damn, you are beautiful,” Tony breathed, thumbs rubbing over Stephen’s bony hips, making him shudder and look away in embarrassment. Nobody had ever told him that he was beautiful. Hot? Attractive? Handsome? Yes. But never beautiful. It oddly got to him, made him lean down to kiss Tony once again, just so he didn’t have to reply.

Then he started to tug at Tony’s button-down again, his hands still hurting, fingers trembling, unable to undo the buttons and get rid of the offending piece of fabric. He let go, pushing the suit jacket off of the other man’s shoulders instead, making it sprawl out on the mattress, the stark white of the shirt a mouth-watering contrast to the dark-blue of the jacket.

But all the aesthetic beauty didn’t help Stephen’s leaking hole, didn’t help the need he had to feel an alpha’s knot inside of him. It made him whine, lowly in his throat, and Tony seemed to catch on, gently pushing his hands away, so he could unbutton his shirt himself.

It didn’t take long for the alpha to get naked as well, even though Stephen had to vacant his spot on Tony’s lap for him to achieve the task. Tony’s pants were soaked with omega slick, his thighs already smelling like it, but Stephen didn’t care, taking up his previous spot again. It felt right and good and Tony was smiling at him patiently, just showing the slightest bit of teeth.

Stephen couldn’t help himself, he needed to kiss the alpha again, needed to feel those amazing lips against his, needed to get lost in Tony’s embrace, strong arms wrapping around him, while they made out like teenagers. His body responded to the alpha beneath him, melted into him, covering Tony’s smaller frame with his lanky one, hands carefully buried in brown hair, eyes closed. He could feel every inch of their skin touching, could feel the trail of fingers on his back, could feel every breath and shift of the other man as he adjusted their position just slightly.

Their cocks were trapped between them, rubbing against their bellies, friction making them pant and Tony moan outright into Stephen’s mouth, body taut with need. That was when Stephen decided to break the kiss and sat up, pupils dilated, lips kiss-swollen, mouth open in a silent attempt to get oxygen into his lungs.

Tony was lying on his back, hands now on Stephen’s hips, looking dazed, a lopsided smile gracing his features. Stephen’s eyes wandered down, over red lips, sun-kissed skin, the scars on Tony’s chest, well-defined abs—only to stop at the alpha’s cock, lying flushed and heavy and leaking on Tony’s tummy, the start of a knot already forming. Stephen licked his lips, the omega in him keening, screaming, wanting to sink down on the hard dick, wanting to feel it inside of him, fuck him, breed him.

_That’s it_, Stephen decided, _now or never._

He grabbed Tony’s cock with one terribly trembling hand, grip nearly not strong enough to hold it, and lifted his hips. But before he could position himself and sink down, Tony’s shrill and panicked voice stopped him.

“Wait!” Tony yelped, eyes suddenly wide and clear, none of the haze present in them. “Do you take birth control?”

_Oh_, Stephen thought, _oh._

Then he smiled, and he knew it looked sad and defeated. “I can’t get pregnant. Not anymore. Don’t worry about it, Tony,” he said softly and sat down again, but his hand didn’t leave the alpha’s cock, mindlessly rubbing it up and down.

Tony cocked his head, confusion written on his face at the sudden shift in mood. Maybe he had expected Stephen to reassure him, that yes, he was taking birth control. And maybe Stephen should have just said it, but he didn’t want to lie. If Tony really wanted a relationship with him—or try to have a relationship—he deserved the truth.

“All magic comes with a price,” Stephen explained and left it at that, the widening of Tony’s eyes indicating that the man understood. And it looked like Tony wanted to say something, but kept himself from doing so, knowing all too well that nobody wanted pity in such a situation. Stephen hated pity. He hated it with a passion and he sure as hell didn’t want it from Tony—from Tony, who _understood_.

He swallowed and shook himself out of it. Not that he had ever wanted children, not consciously. But as an omega there was the nurturing instinct, the need to have a pup and raise them. Well, Stephen would never have that. Not like this. And he didn’t mind, really, because with his job he couldn’t afford a family.

Taking a deep breath he forced a smile on his face and looked at Tony once again, after his gaze had drifted to his hands, neatly placed in his lap. Uncertainty stared back at him, but a tentative smile was tugging at Tony’s lips. “Let’s not talk about this now. I believe you and I want to be with you. But I want us to have sex now if you are still comfortable with i—”

A loud moan interrupted Tony as Stephen slowly sank down on his dick, a devilish smirk on his face. As much as he loved hearing the alpha’s voice, he really wanted to do _other things_ now. Tony was right, they could talk later.

With a suppressed shudder he let Tony bottom out. The alpha had his back arched, eyes tightly shut, teeth gnawing at his lower lip. Stephen found that he looked quite beautiful like this; muscles taut, body completely restrained by power of will alone. He could see him trembling, barely holding on, barely holding back, as Stephen let out a shuddering sigh, the omega in him pleased at the feeling of a nice, thick alpha cock inside him.

“I’m good,” he breathed, placing one hand on Tony’s belly to push him down gently. He still needed to give his body some time to adjust to the intrusion, but his slick, his arousal, and the natural form of his omega body managed to welcome the alpha’s dick quickly enough.

Eyes closed, both hands steadying him, breathing deeply through his nose, Stephen sat there for a few more moments, feeling Tony shaking from need beneath him. And, to his surprise, he still had a clear head, all the confusing emotions gone, even with the heady smell of pheromones in the air, invading his very being.It made him feel more secure. He was in control again. And he _liked_ it.

“You with me, Strange?” Tony asked, his voice sounding strained, hands twitching at Stephen’s hips in anticipation.

Stephen nodded, clenching his hole and giving the alpha’s cock a quick squeeze in the process. It made Tony gasp and buck his hips, followed quickly by a muttered _sorry_, over and over again as he got a grip on himself. But Stephen only smiled, feeling the cock in him moving making him giddy, and so he leaned down, nuzzling at Tony’s neck in affection. “It’s alright. Everything is fine. I’m still in control, right?”

“Right.”

That was all Stephen needed to hear, before he drew back again, after kissing the alpha’s scent gland, nipping at it, making Tony moan with want, sweat building on his body. Stephen shivered at the display, at the power he held, as he sat back up, driving the alpha’s cock deeper inside, gasping at the feeling.

It was strange being connected like this, but it also felt so right, made him itch to move, made him want to ride the alpha until they were both out of their minds. Stephen moved, slowly at first, lifting himself up, before settling down again. A gush of slick was pressed out at Tony’s cock re-entering him, making Stephen’s eyes go wide at the sensation. Being filled like this felt better than he would have ever expected.

The pain in his hands forgotten, he started to move again, hands supporting him on Tony’s waist, carefully staying away from his damaged chest. The doctor in Stephen couldn’t stop himself from being mindful of the other’s sternum, being damaged over and over again. He didn’t want to put any more pressure than necessary on there. Having his hands were they were right now would be hell to pay later, but that was a problem for future Stephen. Present Stephen could only focus on the feeling of being filled to the brim, on the feeling of both of them shifting in tandem, their rhythms matching, Tony’s hips snapping up, driving his cock home, while Stephen met him halfway.

There were moans and gasps in the air, cut off pants, and high keening, whenever Tony brushed his prostate or hit it dead on.Stephen’s mind was a jumbled mess, his thoughts shut off the moment Tony pounded against his prostate for the first time, making Stephen cry out in ecstasy. Skin slapped against skin, messy kisses were exchanged, Tony’s nails left marks on Stephen’s hips and thighs and back. He would definitely feel it tomorrow, but he couldn’t care less right now. Right now he only wanted to _feel_, wanted to experience this as much as he could, because it was _amazing_.

He could feel his orgasm building, could feel how everything inside of him was coiled tight, his guts screaming, yelling at him, his balls aching as they constricted, before pushing out their release, cum splattering over the alpha’s abdomen, Tony’s name on Stephen’s tongue as he clenched down as his high hit him like a train at full speed.

Stephen was panting hard, sight blurred as he tried to force breath back into his lungs. He could faintly hear himself whining, keening, babbling, begging for the alpha to hold him. His pheromones were all over the place, he got nauseous from his own smell, swallowing rapidly, while tears were pooling in his eyes.

But then he was dragged down, strong arms around him, and his nose was pressed against a scent gland, muffling his sobs effectively.Stephen tried to calm down enough to breathe in deeply, only managing it after an agonising minute, trembling from the emotions that came with his orgasm. It had been a bit much with the inner turmoil he had had experienced earlier. Maybe they should’ve taken it slower.

But he had wanted this so badly, still wanted Tony more than anything else in the world right now. And so he sniffled and propped himself up again, only to be tugged down by his head, fingers tangling in his messy hair, and eager lips pressing against his, kissing the salty tears away.

“I’ve got you,” Tony murmured between kisses, pressing them quickly over Stephen’s lips and cheeks, lapping up the residual tears while doing so. And then he made them scent each other for another minute, until Stephen’s breathing evened out and he was calm again.

Sitting back up he could feel a blush crawling up his neck and cheeks, the heat making him uncomfortable. He had lost it again, had lost control. And it had started so good! Stephen was angry at himself, angry at his biology and his traitorous nature. He just wanted to hide, wanted to bury his face in his hands and never see Tony again. But before he could do so, two hands grabbed his wrists, holding them securely and without hurting him.

“Stephen, please look at me,” Tony said, voice sure and unwavering. Stephen did. “This is normal. You are overwhelmed—a lot of omegas are when they are with an alpha again after a long time. Or for the first time. My view of you hasn’t changed. So we are taking this slow. Tell me when you are ready again or if you want to stop.”

But the thing was—Stephen didn’t want to stop. He still wanted to fuck Tony senseless, wanted to see the dazed expression on his face again, wanted to be the reason Tony was moaning wantonly, wanted him to scream Stephen’s name in ecstasy when he reached his climax.

And so he took another deep breath and licked his lips, tasting the alpha on them. It made him shudder, made a wave of pleasure crash through him, his soft cock showing an interest in continuing their adventure. Stephen nodded. “I want you to scream my name,” he admitted, still blushing madly, but not out of embarrassment anymore. Well, not the same embarrassment. He wouldn’t have pegged himself as a brave man in these situations, but here he was, daring to speak his mind.

Tony made him feel safe.

The alpha smirked. “Make me.”

He didn’t need to tell Stephen twice. His little breakdown was already forgotten when he started to move again, bobbing his ass up and down the thick cock, breathing getting laboured fast at the pace he was setting. But with his own orgasm out of the way—even though his cock _was_ already half hard again—he was clear-headed and could watch Tony. And the alpha was beautiful to watch; grunting and writhing, hips bucking up, meeting him in the rhythm Stephen set, hands grasping the sheets, knuckles turning white with the force he put into it, lips bitten raw, drool getting caught in his goatee. He was a sight to behold and Stephen was hard again, a testimony as to how strongly he felt about the man beneath him.

He placed his own hands over Tony’s, holding them as he lifted himself and crashed down again, feeling the slightest bit of resistance, knowing the alpha’s knot was building, shivering in anticipation. It took another few thrusts, another few times of lifting himself and sliding down again, until the knot was barely able to slip in and out again, catching at his rim, making him moan in pleasure and the tiniest bit of pain, which he quite enjoyed.

When the time came that the knot wouldn’t just slip in anymore, it took both of them, snapping their hips together desperately, meeting in a hard rhythm. Tony was chasing his orgasm and Stephen eagerly wanted to provide it, forcing the knot in, eliciting a cry from Stephen at the pain that blossomed on his rim, the feeling of being stretched awfully wide. It made his head swim, made him whine loudly, a cry for his alpha, who was there, moaning his name, grasping blindly at Stephen’s arms, leaving red marks in the process, but holding him so tightly.

Stephen could feel Tony’s orgasm, could feel it wrecking the alpha, could feel it shaking him to his core. And then there was cum, warm and sticky, shooting into his hole, mixing with the slick, being kept in by the still far too big knot. He could feel it sloshing in him, could feel his body sucking it up in a fruitless attempt to get bred, and he shivered, whining louder at the knowledge that he would never have pups of his own. But he couldn’t get lost right now, needed to stay lucid, needed to be there for his alpha, who seemed stunned, eyes unfocused, back arched. And the knot was still pulsating, pumping more and more seed into Stephen, like it wanted to force him to get pregnant. It was … By the Vishanti, Stephen _loved_ the feeling.

A pleased purr started to rumble in his chest as he lay down on the panting alpha, who immediately gathered him into his arms and rolled both of them on their sides, until the knot would die down. Stephen took the chance to press his nose against Tony’s scent gland, inhaling deeply, the omega in him exceptionally pleased with the outcome.

“You are purring up a storm,” Tony grumbled, voice muffled, as his own nose was pressed to Stephen’s scent gland in an attempt to calm himself enough to not ravish the omega again as soon as his knot had gone down.

“That happens when an omega is happy, deal with it,” Stephen snarked back with a smile, lips stretching against sweaty skin. They were both pretty gross, sweat drenching the sheets under them, cum drying on Tony’s belly, slick everywhere, and drool sticking to their goatees.

Tony simply hummed and held him tighter. “I know. And that you’re happy pleases me greatly.”

Stephen chuckled and snuggled up to the alpha, seeking comfort and warmth, and Tony was giving both happily, pressing tiny kisses to Stephen’s scent gland, making the omega shiver from oversensitivity.

_Maybe this isn’t so bad_, Stephen thought and closed his eyes, fatigue creeping up on him as his limbs grew heavy from exhaustion. _Maybe I can even let him take control. He is a good man._

Before he could manage to drift off completely to the reassuring thoughts of Tony maybe being _the alpha_ for him, a tired voice made him snap awake again. “So, about that date …”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr as [descaladumidera](https://descaladumidera.tumblr.com/). Come and yell at me there, I don't bite!


End file.
